Vash and Knives' Party of Doom
by YusukeTheGreat
Summary: VASH THROWS A PARTY! Vash invites some friends from a s load of other animes to come over party and annoy the h out of Knives (Miroku:they might even get some a Vash: Miroku stoppit!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not Mine neither is Trigun which mean's since I'm Vash that I don't own myself, so If you sue I will let Knives come and kill you *remembers his promise* Damn aw well I'll just let him give you a savage beating then. I also don't own anything else I use in this story, the mutant ninja polar bears stole it from peoples houses for me ^_^  
  
Vash: Hey everyone I'm Vash and I'd like to welcome you to the most fucked up fic in history!! Yayyyyy!! *Runs around in circles screaming like an idiot*  
  
Knives: *sweatdrop* since when do you, Mr.Love and Peace cuss?  
  
Vash: Aww, c'mon Knives doncha r'member?  
  
Knives: No.  
  
Vash: Well it all started thirty-twelve hundred seamonkey's from the moon on a blue piece of poo called a Kiwi on top of the Dutchman's grave in front of Cartman's house two isles on top of a giant bowl of ramen and hotdog pizzas that you painted like an Aztec temple  
  
Knives:.  
  
Vash: *looking around stupidly* Who are you?  
  
Knives: *Punches Vash* Baka!  
  
Vash: *sniff* *sniff* Your mean I'm telling Rem!!!  
  
Knives: Rem's Dead you baka  
  
Vash: *Starts crying*  
  
Knives: this is going nowhere lets just start the fic okay?  
  
Vash: *No longer crying* Okay! Today in Vash and Knives' insanity house the sleepover of doom!!!!  
  
Knives: God, Help me (Vash and Knives' (insanity) house)  
  
Vash: Hey, Knives I'm bored!!  
  
Knives: Then go fuck yourself  
  
Vash: Why?  
  
Knives: Wha'dya mean why?  
  
Vash: It's the cheese  
  
Knives: What the fuck are you smoking?  
  
Vash: paper, air, beef jerky, donuts and a garden hose  
  
Knives: Why don't you just invite some friends so you can stop bothering me?  
  
Vash: *sparkly eyes* Yayyy!!!!!! *picks up the phone* Hello Meryl.  
  
Meryl: *sighs* Vash why are you calling me I'm in the next room?  
  
Vash: *grinning* Oh, sorry.*calls people* ************************************************************ (five minutes later)  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
Vash: Yum, friends!!!  
  
Knives: stoner.  
  
Miroku: Hey, Vash what's up! Scored any good ass lately?  
  
*Knives falls off the couch laughing and Sango hits Miroku*  
  
Sango: Hentai!!!  
  
Knives: *laughing so hard it hurts* Vash.scoring ass.that's hilarious  
  
Vash: I could so!!  
  
Knives: really, prove it when the rest of your friends arrive try getting just one girl to look your way  
  
Vash: I promise I'll get at least one girl by the time this party's over and you'll have none  
  
Knives: keep telling yourself that Vash  
  
Kagome: InuYasha who are these psychos?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh the blonde one is Vash the other one's Knives  
  
Kagome: Uh Inuyasha, they're both blonde you baka!  
  
Inuyasha: *stupid grin* oh yeah they are.  
  
Kagome: *Seriously pissed* Osuwari!!!  
  
Inuyasha: @_@  
  
Knives: Is he dead?  
  
*Haruko busts in*  
  
Haruko: Come back to life!!! *smashes him with the guitar*  
  
Inuyasha: *huge bruise* ow, shit you're worse than Kagome at her time of the month!!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!Osuwari!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ow.  
  
Miroku: bad move Inuyasha your gonna have a hard time getting anywhere with Kagome for a while  
  
Inuyasha: What'dya mean getting anywhere?  
  
Miroku: you know what I mean *whispers something to him*  
  
Inuyasha: *blushing* I do not want to do that with her!!  
  
Sango: *Hits Miroku* Hentai baka  
  
Kagome: *scary looking* What did you say to him monk?  
  
Miroku: *terrified* I said he should date you that's all I swear!!  
  
Kagome: .I believe you I guess *She and Sango walk further into the house*  
  
Miroku: Whew that was close  
  
Inuyasha: can you help me?  
  
Miroku: *grinning* Only if you help me with Sango, okay here's what were gonna do *whispers the plan to him*  
  
Inuyasha: Okay I'll do it but well need Vash's help  
  
Miroku: Agreed *************************************************************  
  
Vash: well there's chapter one, in chapter two we cleverly trap Miroku and Sango in my upstairs bathroom and Dominique arrives  
  
Knives: Big deal  
  
Vash: Aw, C'mon we all know you want her  
  
Knives: DO NOT!!  
  
Vash: Okay then lets ask the reader, D'you think he's hot for Dominique? That's okay take your time.  
  
Knives: You can go now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not Mine neither is Trigun which mean's since I'm Vash that I don't own myself, so If you sue I will let Knives come and kill you *remembers his promise* Damn aw well I'll just let him give you a savage beating then. I also don't own anything else I use in this story, the mutant ninja polar bears stole it from peoples houses for me ^_^  
  
Knives: Do we really have to do this intro again?  
  
Vash: Kumquat!!!  
  
Knives: What The Fuck are you smoking!!  
  
Vash: I Tol'ja ar'ready, got any donuts?  
  
Knives: Just say the intro I wanna go home  
  
Vash: You are home  
  
Knives: No, I'm in a giant pumpkin AND I DO NOT LIVE IN A FUCKING FRUIT!!!!  
  
Vash: Potato's a vegetable  
  
Knives: potatoes? Were in a Pumpkin baka!  
  
Rem: Knives watch your mouth!!  
  
Knives: O.O R-r-r-r-r REM!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y-y-y-you're DEAD!!!  
  
Rem: Knives! Don't lie bad things happen when you lie  
  
Knives: I don't have to listen to you!!  
  
Rem: that's it mister time out!  
  
Knives: Hell No, you can't tell me what to do bitch!  
  
Rem: That's it you're going DOWN!!!!!!!! *Chases Knives With a Frying Pan*  
  
Knives: Oh Shit!! *Runs from the crazed Rem*  
  
Vash: *Watching Knives Run* I need popcorn.  
  
Knives: START THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Vash: Oh yeah!  
  
Rem: *hits Knives and Knocks him out in the background* Bad Knives!!  
  
Vash: Today on the potato of doom Miroku's evil plan, Vash gets Meryl(not really it's just Vash's wish)! ************************************************************* Miroku: InuYasha grab the bandages, Vash man the music and count to fifty I'll be upstairs in the shower ready BREAK!! *runs up the stairs*  
  
Vash: Who wants to PAR-TAY!!! *flips on the Stereo*  
  
(Insert Andrew W.K. : We Want Fun, here)  
  
Vash: One, two, four, eleventy, sixty twelve, four hundred and thirteen potatoes, a monkey in knives' dresser-  
  
Knives: What?!  
  
Vash: Pencil shavings and a ball of yarn, fifty!  
  
Inuyasha: *crashes through the glass door* Ow, Fuck!!  
  
Kagome: *runs over to Inuyasha* Inuyasha are you hurt you're bleeding?!  
  
Vash: Inuyasha!! Stop destroying my house!!!  
  
Kagome: Sango get some bandages  
  
Sango: Where?  
  
Vash: Upstairs bathroom  
  
Sango: *takes off for the bathroom* on my way!  
  
Vash: *following quietly* *whispers* second floor: bathrooms, locked doors and naked monks (upstairs)  
  
Sango: *runs into the bathroom* gotta find those bandages!  
  
Vash: *closes the door and locks her in* Part 1 completed! ************************************************************* (Downstairs)  
  
Inuyasha: *takes out the bandages* Here Kagome  
  
Kagome: what the? Inuyasha what's going on?  
  
Inuyasha: could I answer when I'm not bleeding?  
  
Kagome: Oh sorry *fixes him up* There all done, now let's get you inside  
  
Inuyasha: thanks Kagome *thinks* Part 2 completed ************************************************************* (Living room)  
  
Vash: *thinks* Okay Vash just remember what Miroku told you *speaks* Hey Meryl wanna go watch a movie?  
  
Meryl: Uh, sure Vash, what movie?  
  
Vash: How 'bout Scary Movie 2?  
  
Meryl: Kick Ass! I love that movie! (Un-Merylish moment)  
  
Vash: Alright lets go c'mon *reaches for Meryl's arm but grabs her tit by accident* Oops.  
  
Meryl: *red faced* WHAM!!! *Walks off*  
  
Vash: Ow *sniff* It wuz just an accident.  
  
(A/N: Aww poor Vash he'll never get lucky at this rate)  
  
************************************************************* (Upstairs bathroom)  
  
Sango: *pounding on the door* Let me out!!  
  
Miroku: *steps silently out of the shower* what seems to be the problem?  
  
Sango: *turns around and blushes* Miroku! Put some clothes on!  
  
Miroku: They're outside and I take it the door is locked  
  
Sango: Yeah, and I gotta get these bandages to Inuyasha  
  
Miroku: He has some in his shirt, he carries them there all the time  
  
Sango: oh, ok that's good but now the only problem is I'm stuck in a bathroom with you  
  
Miroku: *pins her against the door* what's wrong with that?  
  
Sango: *Blushing very red* get off of me Miroku  
  
Miroku: you don't mean that *presses himself against her* do you?  
  
Sango: *determined not to let him win* get off me  
  
Miroku: *slips a hand into her kimono* relax, Sango chan I want this to be fun for both of us  
  
Sango: N-no don't that's my-Oh, Miroku stop  
  
Miroku: *slides her kimono off* yes, enjoy yourself  
  
Sango: alright you win too bad the chapter's over  
  
Vash: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!! I'm soo evil  
  
Knives: No I'm evil  
  
Vash: Hi I'm Vash  
  
Knives: Dominique let's go this guy's annoying the hell out of me  
  
Dominique: *kisses him* sure babe, whatever you say  
  
*they leave to well you know*  
  
Vash: Tune in next time for the adventures of the flying aardarks!!  
  
Rem: buh bye! 


End file.
